clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Creeper
Grim Creeper is a reaper who is one of the Core Undead Skylanders in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Background Personality Grim Creeper may be grim by name and also nature, but this reaper is passionate about fighting evil and will always be a hero through and through. He stands his ground whatever the situation.2 Biography When he was young, Grim Creeper visited the prestigious Grim Acres School for Ghost Wrangling, hoping to attend as a student. But when the Scaremaster interviewed him, he found that Grim didn't have any of the usual training that other students had. Because of this, he was turned away. However, as the young Grim was about to leave, a herd of rampaging ghosts suddenly flooded the school -- carrying away the faculty and leaving the students to fend for themselves. Grim Creeper stood his ground -- not only defending the other students, but using his amazing reaping talents to fight back the ghosts and contain them until help could arrive. Now a Skylander, Grim is considered one of the best reapers ever to swing a scythe, proving that studies alone are no substitute for bravery, passion and true heroic spirit. Appearance The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door As Piña Colada is disguised as Button Mash whilst the rest of the Team Spyro try to get Button Mash's pants off from him, Grim Creeper comes to Castle of the Two Sisters, and mistakes Piña Colada for Button Mash. In a sudden show of pain by using the Bone of Barnacles, Grim Creeper senses that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Piña Colada realizes that he is talking about The Doom Raiders. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Sweetie Belle. Shortly after Mane Six was disguised as Piña Colada into her organisation, so only, becoming the leader of the Skylanders. On the way to the Twilight Kingdom, Piña Colada and Grim Creeper are attacked by Snap Shot in which they are in restricted airspace but doesn't realize its Piña Colada, Piña Colada and Grim Creeper arrive at the Twilight Kingdom, where Grim Creeper finds out that Piña Colada isn't Skylanders imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues fusing with children, so after escaping, Piña Colada and Grim Creeper fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Bludgeon to battle the Delightful Reaper after Ninjini free them. The Mane Six, comes into the battle. Mane Six's begins to lose until Piña Colada and Grim Creeper show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because everypony, pony's pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Bludgeon, Mane Six purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it. However, Elaina comes, removes the pants and takes them away, being really, really sidekick that someone is wearing his pants. Without the pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Bludgeon finishes it off, freeing the other ponies inside it. Mane Six is taken away by the Skylanders, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge. Trivia * If Grim Creeper chooses the Spooky Specter path, he is one of the Undead Skylanders with the ability to heal himself after attacking his enemies.